1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium in which a program is recorded that is subjected to authentication when a file is installed in a folder of an information processor by an operating system (OS).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of printing out a document using a printer, a user is allowed to determine printing settings on a setting screen displayed by a printer driver. The number of functional items that may be set (determined) by a user tends to increase as the printer becomes more sophisticated.
However, printer functions that are used by a user on a daily basis do not vary so widely that it is often the case that one of a few configuration patterns is employed. Therefore, a technique is known that dynamically provides a user with an optimum operating environment by writing a configuration pattern of printing conditions that a user sets using a printer driver in a format that is easy to change, such as text, and performing customization based on the file at the time of installation. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-271913.)
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-271913 discloses an information processor that includes a management part to manage the default values of printing conditions in an image forming apparatus, a recording part to set an identifier indicating a default value in a printing condition and to record a configuration pattern including a printing condition in which the identifier is set, and a setting part to set the default value obtained from the management part in the printing condition in response to the printing conditions included in the configuration pattern recorded by the recording part including the printing condition in which the identifier is set.